The Hobbit: Two Worlds Collide
by Bethsug
Summary: If saving one Homeland from a dragon is hard, how about a world from a Mad God. Sworn to protect their people and their beloved Goddess Midnight, Skylar, Cillina and Bella must find away to everything and everyone they love, even if they get help from the most unlikely people they will meet in Middle-Earth. Own my own characters. thorin x oc, bard x oc, legolas x oc, beorn x oc
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the beginning there was nothing, only the silence and the breath of God, the creator of all life. Within the dark silence, God became wary for he was alone, with no one to talk too and for no one to hear his genital voice. God looked around him and to his surprise, he found something, something so small that maybe it could change into something great. The idea that God has was so strong that he no longer could hold back the words "Let there be light." God used his magic and made light, a light so bright that it shined away the darkness, for god was afraid that the darkness will destroy the light that he had created. As the light shined on, worlds were being born one after another, with life of their own, but there was one world that looked promising.

As the years went on, this world grew day by day with astonishing creatures with powers of their own. God named this world Valhalla and the creatures that inhabited Valhalla, Demonic beings, but for short 'Demons'. God noticed that the Demons were struggling to survive, they had little live stock, which were being attacked by wild life, and they Demons had no way of defending themselves or there cattle, and what ever they grew would wither as the land was not futile enough. God knew that he could watch all of these young worlds alone, for his powers were growing weak and he grew tired, day by day. So God decided with the last of his strength he created his children. Gods and Goddesses with their own personalities and their own powers and knowledge. He told his children to guard and protect what ever world looked promising to them. However as all of his children left to find their own worlds one Goddess stayed by her fathers side. This goddess knew her father grew weak so she smiled and went to comfort her father. "Father, please rest, you grew tried with every second, let me watch over Valhalla till you wake, I will guide them on the right path for you." God smiled at his youngest daughter and he could see the potential in her eyes for she possessed a bright light within her that can shine away all evil. God held his daughter before falling into a long sleep and whispered to his daughter "This world, Valhalla and the Demons. They are yours now my child and what other world you have chosen. I know in my heart you will watch over them and guide them to a bright future for I see that this world and another will become one and all the people in both worlds will live in peace. Remember Nova, thou I will be sleeping, I am always with you and your brothers and sisters, and no matter what you do, I will always be proud of you all."

When God had fallen to the sleep, his daughter repeated the name of which he bestowed upon her. Nova. She like the name as she is the youngest of her siblings and her name meant young, it also fitted perfectly for her powers are to restore balance over life and death. Nova watched over Valhalla, and decided that it was time to help the Demons survive and thrive. Nova with her powers over life and death created her own children to help the Demons when she can not. Gods and Goddesses were born with their own powers and personalities like her father did for her and her siblings. Nova named each of her children and their titles.

The first of Nova's children is Therona, the Goddess of the hunt also known as the Huntress. Those that follow the Huntress, are known to have been born in the highlands , know the dangers of the highlands and know how to hunt in the deep forests where most Demons would not go.

The second of Nova's children is Wakanda and Ialu, the Goddess of Magic and the God of Dreams the first of Nova's sons also known as The eyes of truth. Those that follow the eyes of truth, are known to have great knowledge of the magical arts, some even claim to have been blessed with what is known as, The eyes of the time, who are people that tap into the magical force and see into the future or, those that have been born with the gift see all of the possibilities of the future in their dreams and they can see what evil is in the world.

The third of Nova's children is Bris, the God of Healing also known as The Priest. Those that follow the prist, are known to have the knowledge on healing potions and medication, as well as known how to make antidote for poisons. It is also known that Priest's are amine to all poisons.

The fourth of Nova's children is Aeron, the Goddess of Strength, also known as the Lady Knight. Those that follow the Lady Knight are known as great warriors in all sorts of swordsmanship, they are also warriors that can use magic, and there is rumors that they have swords that can change shape and make they masters stronger.

Once Nova's children where born, she sent them to Valhalla to aid the Demons, to make them stronger, to make them better and give them the knowledge they need to keep living and surviving. Months had passed and Nova could see a difference in the demons. Their farms were producing food that was eatable and they had enough live stock for years to come. To thank the goddess Nova for sending her children to them,give demons decided to show their gratitude by building her*a Palace. They knew very well that Nova could not sit on the throne but these five demons though that it would be nice for those that are dedicated to the gods would one day be buried or turn to crystal and forever be loyal to the gods even in death as watchers of the palace. These five demons built a Temple and spoke to Nova to show her what they had done and the reason behind it. Nova as so touch by this act that she spoke to these five and asked that they be loyal knights, that they will watch and protect the people from evil when she can not and that if evil were to call that her knights would bring the people to the palace for the palace will always be bathed in light. The five agreed to their new roles and so beings the long line of the knights of Nova.

However, Nova with her children and her loyal knights felt that there was something missing inside of her, and it was something she could not understand why. She decided that it was time to visit her sleeping father, while flying towards her father's resting place to caught in her thoughts she never noticed the young but handsome God that she crashed into. The moment she saw this new god, the feeling that she had deep inside her was gone and was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling, and the same went for the new God, for waking up for the first time, never did he suspect that he would crash into such a beauty. The two gods spent time together for a few weeks and the feeling they both had only grew more. Novas children could see that this god, was not just a god but a God that was meant to be with their mother. The two gods than married and have helped support Valhalla together. Everything was great and life seemed perfect, a little to perfect for not long after the marriage of Nova and her husband Atlas, something dark and evil started to take controls of him no matter how much he fought it, it would fight even harder, to the point where he can no longer fight it and was consumed by the darkness. The very darkness that now dwells on Valhalla, killing everything in its path. The darkness now traveling to the temple of Nova wishes to seek out the pure light that surrounds the temple, but Nova will not have it, even if it brakes her heart to fight the man she loves she must keep the demons safe, but she can not hold out for long, Nova needs help, and only ones who can fight are her knights.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up my knight! Wake up before all is lost!"

"You must wake now, little wolf!"

I woke up, panting and sweating, as I tried to sort my vision, my room dark but also filled with moon light, is the only thing I see, but in my dream I feel as though the last voice that I heard is familiar to me. An eagle that shined bright like the sun hoovered above me looking at me as if it knew me and I felt as if I knew it, like someone I once loved saying I needed to wake up, than a voice came to me through the wind "I need you my knight, the darkness... its coming!" Nova, I must help her fight the darkness, not only cause she called but I need to save what is left of my people. Though Nova tried her hardest to hold the darkness at bay, people that become consumed by it never come back and by their souls being consumed Nova can not perform the rite to have them reborn, the fight is now and I will take up arms. I get up from my bed and walk towards my armour, where I take my time to fit it on and fasten everything. Just as I grab mysword, a vision came to me of a woman screaming in pain surrounded by a dark mist, and than a flash of light and than an image of a throne room, in the throne room behind the throne stood a tree, which in the vision the tree darkened, and leaves started falling and the tree became twisted and everything in the throne room became dark filled with evil. There was not much time, I have to get to the temple and find away to fight the darkness.

As I was about to leave my room, I looked out of my balcony window one last time, remembering what I have lost and what I could end up losing, and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I stormed out of my room and out of my family home, and headed towards the temple. At first I started to run and with my magic I turn into my animal form (but smaller for now) and run as fast as I can so that I may fly towards the temple. It will take time to get to the temple since I live at the edge of the forest where my ancestor, one of the knights that built the temple, first built his own home and where he started my family. As I got closer and closer to the temple, I could see the darkness below slowly but surely making its way towards the City. I can hear the bells in the distance, telling the people in the city to run to the temple, for the temple is a safe heaven for those that do not know how to fight or wield magic. Entering the city was easy but getting to the temple was another task. The city was like a living labyrinth, unless you lived in the city all your life, you never know where you would end up; I never liked the city, always preferred the forest and the open lands, good thing that in my animal form I have wings and have learnt to fly. As I fly to the temple I can hear the guards ordering the people to hurry, families panicking with little ones on their backs and the other children helping the elderly; I get near the temple entrance and with one swift movement of my wings, I turn back into my demon self, and run to the main hall, where I hope the others are there.

I run down the corridor to the main hall, when I stop in front of the door, and beside these doors are beautiful wooden carved statue. I gently touch it, this carving was done my my ancestor, I remember my father used to make wood carvings for me and my brother, I remember how gentle he would be when he touched the wood, and how he felt calm and relieved when in the posses of doing a carving, and how he would smile with delight when he finished one. Continuing to touch the beautiful craving, and remembering painful memories, I almost forget why I was here, I push open the doors and walk towards 5 young but powerful women that stand tall, in all their glory before the throne of Nova.

The first of the Knights that I see is Skylar, she is to what humans call a witch, but she is a good witch. Skylar uses her magic to heal the hurt and protect the innocent, she does so much for others that she never thinks about herself. When I get closer to her, I can sense the magic inside her, it flows like water, the magic always changes it can be clam and gentle, or it can be powerful and deadly. Magic can take different forms, some times it can be come in the shape of a wand, or a spell, but with Skylar's magic it takes the form mist or dust and it comes in so many different colours. Skylar being a witch and a knight, she does believe in the gods and worships the Goddess of magic, the twin to the God of Dreams, Wakanda. Skylar is the most powerful witch, more powerful than her father, who her taught everything she needed. I look at Skylar with admiration and as I watch, she turns knowing that I am behind her, as she turns her dress turns with her. She turns to me fully and underneath the hood is a beautiful woman in her late 20's with long brown hair which is plaited to one side, her eyes bright blue showing that magic flows in her, like it is within her blood. In her hand she holds a beautiful staff, which at the top hold a purple crystal and on top of the crystal, standing proud is a raven, with his beautiful black feathers all perfectly groomed. Both the raven and Skylar bow their heads in a welcoming gesture for me to be back in the temple of Nova and it also has another meaning like they are welcoming a friend home.

The second knight, stands just across they hall from Skylar is Cillina, she is a huntress, born and raised in the wilds, but it does not mean that she is not civilized in any means. Cillina keeps to the wilds, hunts for food only when necessary and tracks down demons that have done crimes, that decide to hid in the wilds or in the jungles, for only Cillina knows that land better than any, even to the other hunters. I look at Cillina as I admire her passion for life and for the hunt, but as I see her eyes, I see in them that their is this longing, a longing to have someone, to love someone as much as she loves nature. Due to her being born a huntress she wears leather armor, and has a beautiful bow and a quail full of arrow as well as twin daggers strapped to both of her thigh; her blonde hair tied up in different ways, plaits, twists, every inch of hair put away from her face and bright green eyes showing that she has been touched by nature itself and that Cillina is part of it not matter where she is in the world; but the thing that caught my eye is this beautiful coloured snake wrapped around Cillina's neck. Cillina believes that before she kills her pray she must ask forgiveness and thanks the Goddess of the Hunt Therona for allowing her to hunt down her pray so that she may be able to eat.

The third knight, I come close to is Bella. Now this is hard for me to say, but Bella is actually a twin. She had a sister called Willow, Willow was very much like Bella but what made Willow different was that she had a gift, a gift given to her by Ialu, the God of Dreams. He gave Willow the eye of dreams, it allowed Willow to see what was happening in the world, and Willow was also a knight, before the darkness consumed her; not before giving her gift to her sister. Now Bella possesses the eye of dreams and the healing knowledge of Bris, the God of Healing. Bella being the youngest of us knights, without her sister, feels alone but as I approach her, I reassure her that even though her sister is gone physically, spiritual she is here in all of our hearts. Bella's bright red hair swirls around after her to show me her two different colour eyes, one being her natural eye colour that of green and brown blending into one colour and her other eye the brightest blue that you could ever imagine. Her dress simple but move able for she is a healer and must be able to ride that and alway had a thing for making her hair stand out, not that she needed to but the dress did help. Sat beside her is a beautiful red fox, looking at me with big eyes but sitting up like it was a proud servant patiently waiting for his masters command.

Than the last knight that is left was me, I am a warrior, but I also can use magic. I believe in all of the gods, but the one I am closet too is Aeron, the Goddess of Strength. She gave me it the moment I needed it most and without her I would have fallen along side my family; but it does not say that I do not believe in the others, cause I do. However, like all of the other knights that have their special gifts I too have a special gift. There are other gods and goddess that are not well known, and I can, lets say call to them, and they come to aid me in fights. I have had to use this gift a few times against the darkness, to save villages but I could not save them all. In my full armor, I stand to one side and remove my helmet, which releases my black hair free. As I stand in my place with my helmet in my hand a beautiful wolf comes towards me and sits beside me, my wolf, my oldest friend, Aniu. She has been with me ever since I can remember in a way Aniu is like a mother that I lost.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

All the knights than bow to the throne and as we pay our respects to the Nova, we than heard a voice as sweet and gentle like a mother talking to a new born for the first time. "My knights" We stood and looked towards the throne where a light shined and turned into a woman with such beauty that we can not even put into words. "As the all of you know, my husband has fallen to the darkness, inside him and I have tried everything in my power to bring him back but alas it is not enough." I stand there emotionless but on the inside I am afraid, afraid that the Apocalypse has come to engulf everything. I don't think I could bear the thought of losing my home and my friends, I have lost to much already, we all have and it would kill us to lose anymore. As we all think about what we would lose Nova spoke once more. "However, there is another method that I have yet to try." Hearing those words give me a spark of hope, and as I look at the others I can see the same spark in their eyes too. There is still hope.

"I am sending you to a world that has fought off evil, and always has hope and light, even in the darkest of times. There in this world, is a mountain were I have placed my gate key, for I have thought that I would never have to use it. When you do look for it, it will sing to you that is when you know you have found it, but be warned that the mountain is a home to a race unknown to use, but it is at this moment guarded by a creature known as a dragon." I was shocked, I never knew that Nova had a a key, but what got me was that fact that she had heard of a world that has been through what we are going through and that they still had hope.

"I do not have much strength left, so I must send you now, but before I do. Bella please come forth." Bella was shocked, Nova never calls for one of us, she calls for all of us. Hesitantly Bella stepped forward, waiting for Nova to speak once more, you could tell Bella was nervous, luckily for her, her fox comes to and gives her the confidence she needs. "Sweet Bella I know that your sister, Willow gave you her gift, the eye of dreams from Ialu, and I know it has been hard for you to comprehend the idea of the gift, but in this situation, I need you to accept the gift been given to you, as the eye of dreams will be the only way for you all to know what happens here, in Valhalla." I stood there thinking about Willow, how she saved so many lives with her visions, but now she is gone. I watched Bella reaction, I knew she wants to accept the last gift which Willow gave her, but I think that if she does accept it, it will be part of Willow that has now become apart of her. Seconds to me later, all the knights could sense the flow of magic in the room had changed and to our surprise, it was Bella. Bella had her eyes closed and a force of magic surrounding her, no a force that she was accepting, she was letting Willows gift become one with her, once the force died down she opened her eyes and smiled but I could hear her say something, under her breath. "Your still with me." I smiled, I think that's what Bella needed, for Nova to tell her that even when Willow is not here, she really is.

"My knights, it is time, my magic and strength are waning, I must send you now. The portal is now open, once you are all through, the gate will close and it will not open again, I am sorry." As Nova said these words her voice reduced more and more until the voice was no more. We all looked at the portal, we knew our duty, we knew the risk, but what was the cost of it all. A God goes mad from the evil inside him, and not even the love of his beloved wife could save him from himself. As we looked into the portal with curiosity but yet we had fear. There was no turning back, and the others also thought that, starting with Skylar and Cillina. Skylar's raven flew into the portal without hesitation, Cillina was very resistant, but Skylar hooked to Cillina and pretty much dragged her through the portal, Bella on the other hand was scared but, once she had her fox by her side that fear was gone, and both her and her fox walked through, but for me I just stood there looking at the portal, how coulld i leave and let everything here just... just fall apart. My hands now turned into fists, my anger rising, but also my fear. The last time I was this afraid was they day, he... when he had to go...

"Sweet Midnight, you must leave now."

Nova, please I want to stay and fight, I can not leave you and everyone like this, hiding in fear, I am the shield that protects the light and I am also the sword that fights the dark, I will do anything but leave. Please

"Would your brother want this, for you to give up your life, to give it to the darkness."

Even though Nova shouts it, I still wont budge, than I feel this familiar sensation, like I'm being hugged. I want to turn my head and see who it is, but I feel a breath near my ear and a voice I have missed whisper to me.

"Do not be afraid, I am here with you, but right now you must go, you must fight. Fight like the wolf you are."

I know now, my brother. He is the one that has been talking to me, telling me to push on even with the fear in my heart. For it is my brother and the thought of him being near me that gives me my courage, that gives me my strength. I look once again at the portal before me, with my wolf and my brothers sword at my side, I push myself through the portal. Surrounded by light, I fall and as I fall, I feel my eyes grow heavy and in the end, I lose all sense of where I am and what is happening. I have fallen into a deep sleep, I just hope the others are ok, and that they are waiting for me on the other side.


End file.
